Senza Fine Parte II
by Claire Von Hammesmark
Summary: La furia de una mujer nunca deber ser subestimada",sabias palabras sin emabrago, eso era algo que Alec había aprendido a manejar...hacía siglos. Situado después de Amanecer. AlecxJane
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers:

Todos personajes, nombres y lugares que aquí aparecen son propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer.

La historia se sitúa después de la desastrosa visita de "inspección" hecha por la guardia volturi durante Amanecer.

Incest Alec x Jane

_Senza fine__1_/ _Sin Final_

Parte I

Ciertamente, el plan de ataque no había concluido con éxito para nosotros los Volturi pues, al vernos superados en número y "talentos" por aquellos auto nombrados _vegetarianos_ debimos proceder a la diplomacia que nuestro mentor consideraba mucho más apropiada y sobre todo, segura.

Desde luego ni Jane ni yo estábamos satisfechos cuando al caer la noche estuvimos de vuelta en Volterra sin el placer de enorgullecernos por las víctimas acaecidas bajo nuestra desolación.

De vuelta al castillo ni una sola palabra salió de nuestros labios, una tensa calma sobrevino cuando por primera vez me aventuré a posar una amable caricia sobre el rostro de mi impasible hermana quien con cierta molestia se apartó de mí.

-_No necesitas hacer eso_- Puntualizó con sobrada crudeza, sus ojos destellaron desafiantes. En ese momento enmudecí, Aro cruzaba el umbral del gran salón seguido por Cayo y Marco. Era momento de comenzar con la _cena_.

-_Jane querida, ¿Nos concederías el honor?_- Preguntó Aro poco antes de que las puestas volvieran a abrirse. Heidi, acompañada por _jugosos aperitivos_ hizo su triunfal aparición; un grito ahogado y sincrónico fue solo el principio del fin para aquellas frágiles criaturas.

Incluso podría decir que la cena transcurrió sin el menor exabrupto aunque la amarga sonrisa que mi hermana Jane me dedicó antes de retirarse a sus aposentos terminó por consternarme profundamente. A penas pensé en excusarme cuando Aro me detuvo.

-_Procura ser cuidadoso, la furia de una mujer nunca debe ser subestimada_- Dijo con voz ronca y precautoria. Asentí con solemnidad por lo que a cambio recibí una sutil palmada en el hombro. Por un momento reflexioné acerca de aquel gesto comprensivo y casi paternal y es que, no cabía duda de lo mucho que Aro nos estimaba aún cuando solo nos conservara como su _elemento sorpresa_.

Diré que no fue difícil desentrañar el verdadero significado de sus palabras: yo, a diferencia de los demás conocía de sobra el iracundo carácter de mi amada hermana, consumiéndose por las más bajas sombras del odio.

Guiado por mis propios sentidos finalmente logré encontrarla, el paisaje no era nada alentador aunque me sentí reconfortado cuando su rostro viró hacia mí con expresión de petulante superioridad.

-_Al parecer nadie puede ocultarse eternamente_- Atisbó Jane con un dejo de antipatía.

-_¿Ahora pretendes escapar de mí?_- Pregunté con tono ofendido, una mueca fue todo lo que obtuve de ella.

-_Ya basta Jane_- Continué aunque esta vez no quise evitar la crudeza lastimera que aquella sencilla frase expresó. Entonces sus ojos se clavaron en mí mostrando las llamas de ira que poco a poco se avivaron en ella.

-_No hay otra solución posible para los que quebrantan las reglas, ¡debieron ser aniquilados!_- Soltó con frenética exasperación.

Avancé hasta ella para tomarla por los hombros, su cuello quedó expuesto frente a mis labios ansiosos por suministrar el antídoto infalible para su exacerbado resentimiento.

-_No puedo contradecirte querida hermana pero piénsalo de este modo, la suerte no podrá acompañarlos siempre y…_- No logré terminar aquella frase, Jane ahora me miraba a través del espejo dedicándome sus más hermosas facciones.

-_Nuestros destinos se encontrarán de nuevo…_- Concluyó casi en un murmullo cuando yo deposité un beso sobre su pálida piel sellando nuestra fatal profecía. Mis manos se posaron en su estrecha cintura dándole a la escena una atmósfera casi entrañable.

Es decir, a tantos siglos de distancia la fidelidad de los recuerdos se desvanecía como el hielo, que consumido por el fuego no puede sino desaparecer. Aún así, estaba seguro de que en nuestras memorias sobrevivían algunos retales de nuestra efímera vida como _humanos_, seres viles que atrapados en el caudal de su propia ignorancia eran capaces de las peores atrocidades. Mi hermana y yo éramos fieles testigos de ello.

En ese momento un dejo de genuino arrepentimiento cruzó por el rostro de Jane, sus ojos carmesí reflejaban la duda.

-_¿Me perdonarás?_- Preguntó simple y llanamente yo, con un gesto francamente brusco y súbito la hice girar hasta quedar uno frente al otro. Una sonrisa vivaz se dibujó en sus labios a la vez que estrujaba la solapa de mi sofisticado traje.

-_Es muy probable querida hermana aunque…pensándolo bien_- Aseveré con fingida indecisión. Ella me atrajo con mayor fuerza examinando mis gestos meticulosamente, sabía de sobra lo que yo deseaba. Esta vez no se trataba de un simple_ juego infantil_.

-_Gran estrategia Alec, nunca lo hubiera sospechado-_ Concedió ante la eminente derrota. Cerré los ojos por un instante, pronto sentí el tibio contacto de sus labios contra mis mejillas.

Mis ojos volvieron a ver el resplandor de las tenues luces que nos acompañaban en la habitación, la ligereza de nuestros actos solo podía ser explicada en una sola palabra: amor…sin final. Había sucedido tantas veces antes y sin embargo, estaba convencido de que esta ocasión sería más que especial.

CONTINUARÁ…

Mi segundo fic sobre esta interesante pareja, como quizás puedan intuir la continuación de esta historia contendrá un sutil toque de _lemon_.

Recuerden que su opinión es muy importante, compártanla. ^^

Saludos a mis lectores.

1 Tomado del italiano que traducido al castellano significa "Sin final".


	2. Endless Love

Disclaimers:

Todos personajes, nombres y lugares que aquí aparecen son propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer.

Incest Alec x Jane con algunos pasajes cuya connotación no es apta para menores de edad.

_Senza fine _/ _Sin Final_

Parte II

Un tenue hilo de luz atravesó las oscuras cortinas de la habitación anunciándonos la llegada del amanecer. A mi lado yacía aquel eterno _ángel malvado_ que no obstante, conseguía darle paz a mi existencia con solo brindarme el edulcorante sabor de sus labios al recorrer mi piel.

Deslizando la delicada seda que cubría sus hombros me incliné para besarla pues sabía que no opondría resistencia alguna ante el sugestivo roce de mis labios. Sonrió al verme, ¿sabía acaso que nunca conseguiría saciar mis ansias por imbuirme en su esencia? Por momentos odiaba sentir que yo era dependiente de ella sin embargo… intentar apartarme habría sido como consumirme en las llamas de un infierno que Dante jamás habría podido describir en plenitud.

-_Jane…_- Le susurré al oído en un tono inequívocamente lacivo. Sus manos se aferraron a mi pecho como agujas mortíferas. Su frustración siempre era la misma; no había un cálido corazón latiendo ante la expectativa de un nuevo arrebato.

Para nosotros, el mundo se había transformado en un sitio mucho más lúgubre y ajeno pues al paso de los años finalmente nos habíamos convertido en unos _adultos_ cuyos rostros aún infantiles bien podían burlar cualquier sospecha maliciosa sobre nuestra mortífera naturaleza.

-_Pareces estar hambriento_- Confirmó Jane al ver desvanecido el tono carmesí de mis ojos. Volvió a sonreírme aunque esta vez de un modo incomparablemente prometedor.

-_Podría culparte por ello, me pregunto ¿qué harás al respecto querida hermana?_- Las sábanas se deslizaron nuevamente dejando mi dorso al descubierto cundo la aprisioné sobre la amplia cama de dosel. Estando así podía examinar cada aspecto de su encantador cuerpo que solo podía pertenecerme a mí.

-_Por esta vez tendrás que esperar hasta la cena Alec_- Dijo a la vez que depositaba una tímida caricia en mi rostro, sus delgados dedos avanzaban con lentitud posándose en mis labios. –_ ¿Pensaste que te dejaría ir tan pronto?, ¿Me has perdonado con tan poco esfuerzo?- _Preguntó soltando una risilla inicua.

-_Jane, mi dulce hermana…no hay placer más grande para mí que hacerte feliz-_ Respondí acortando la distancia que nos separaba. Con un vertiginoso movimiento pronto quedó imposibilitada para escapar de mis brazos, una tensión febril recorrió su piel ante mi inusitado contacto.

Todo recato y compostura quedó olvidado cuando finalmente nuestros cuerpos se fundieron en tan desenfrenado éxtasis deseando verse reducidos en cenizas ante tal pecado carnal.

La atmósfera de la habitación se había vuelto densa, la luz ahora filtrada por entero abrasó mi cabello castaño dotándolo de asombrosa belleza. Entonces caí rendido presa de una inexplicable _fatiga_ mezclada con plenitud y satisfacción. Jane mientras tanto, intentaba recuperarse de la agitación reposando sobre mi pecho.

-_Te amo…_- Expresé con gran simpleza aunque el trasfondo emocional estaba implícito. Un débil _"Lo sé"_ fue todo lo que escapó de sus labios aunque en ese instante nuestras manos se entrelazaron con firmeza.

A veces, la inmortalidad podía ayudarte a entender las bruscas lecciones que la _vida humana_ te arrojaba sin ninguna piedad, fue así que Jane, mi antes compasiva e ingenua hermana albergó el rencor suficiente para convertirse en la sádica e iracunda mujer que se preciaba de ser ante todos… excepto yo.

CONTINUARÁ…

Esta vez hago entrega de la segunda parte de esta historia tratando de mantenerme fiel al carácter de cada personaje.

Recuerden que su opinión es muy importante, compártanla por medio de sus reviews, críticas y demás sugerencias.

Saludos a mis lectores y Feliz Día de San Valentín.

2


End file.
